Pitter - Patter
by Lunaroid2906
Summary: AU. He was sleeping and she was waiting for him to wake up. NaLu. Oneshot.


PITTER ¤ PATTER

.

Do you ever dreamed a fire dragon  
that fly to the sky  
and tear it away?

.

**n**

I once had this dream. A room with red wall. Blank black-colored canvasses hung on the wall. A high ceiling in black. Golden circle ornaments on the black floor tiles shine at my sight. Pretty. Just like the stars.  
_Drip  
Drip  
Drip  
_The canvasses tainted with red. Golden ornaments tainted with red. Wall tainted with deeper red. Scarlet. Sickening-smelled liquid. Metallic-tasted liquid. Sticky. Gross.  
_Drip  
Drip  
_.

Falling.  
I'm falling. Harshly.  
Quickly. Burning. Quickly. Quickly.  
Harshly. Quickly. Silently.  
Silently. Silently.

.

.

.

Painfully.

.

.  
_Do you feel it? The wind that blowing harshly against me? I am supposed to feel cold. Icy. Freezing. Yet I feel hot. Like flames; furious, burning, scorching. Painfully. Hey, hey,  
hey,  
do you  
feel  
it_

.

_._

The star is so pretty. It shine its thousand colors. Shining brightly. Blinding. White. Warm. **Hot.**

Another five hundred years before it dies.

.

.  
**..I–**

.

.  
Shattered into tiny pieces of glass-like substances. Floating aimlessly in the wide space, defying the gravity. Aimlessly. Aimlessly. Aim_less_ly_. Dead  
__Dead.  
__Dead._

.

.  
**–want...to be–**

.

.

Hey, if I were a star, would you–

.

.  
**_–a star.  
_**_._

_._

–catch me?

.

.

Pitter-Patter

.  
The girl stared wide eye. Warm chocolate irises glistened in excitement. She bounced in her frilly pink dress. Then slowly, a wide grin appeared on her tiny, blond hair-framed, face.

"IT'S HUGE!" Her mouth hung open, "WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DRAGON!"

The boy, with rare spiky salmon hair grinned even wider. Arms behind his head and chest filled with proud.

"Now, now, Lucy, isn't it rude to gapping at him?" A motherly voice interrupted her loud comments.

"Hai! I'm sorry, Kyuu-sama!" the girl quickly apologized with a bow, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia! It's nice to meet you!"

A loud but gentle chuckle could be heard from the big, red creature in front of her small figure. A red dragon, with orange streak on his wings, was laughing at his friend's cute little daughter.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lucy," his big head lowered to the ground, letting her tiny hands rubbed his jaw, "My name is Igneel, I'm this midget's–" _HEY! _"–father. It has been a long time, Layla."

"Indeed," the woman in blue cloak smiled, "Lucy, why don't you go and play with Natsu?"

"Right! C'mon, Luce! I'm going to show you how do I defeat this humongous fish Father had caught last night!" Little Natsu grabbed her skinny wrist and dragged her away to the lake.

After the children were out of sight, Layla turned to the red dragon, "It's already the time, I'm afraid I can't hold back any longer. I hope I can do it properly."

The dragon sighed heavily. His eyes closed and teeth gritted.

"Yeah.."

.  
pitter~patter  
.

"Good morning!"

Silence.

"You know what? I got this weird dream last night! Keep your ears open, okay? So we are on a lake in a deep forest when suddenly a big, monstrous fish leaped and _eat_ you!"

Silence.

"I screamed, but suddenly the big blew fire! Then you crawled out of its mouth and you breathed fire and roast it! We eat the fish together but after we finished, our stomach ached so badly! As if it was turning upside-down! Mama and Igneel-san found that the fish was dangerous and they went panic!"

Silence.

A giggle.

"Then, I woke up! Well, I'll come back later after I finish my study, okay! Ja ne, Natsu!"

.  
**–**  
.

"MAMA! MAMA PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" she screamed "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! MAMA DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! MAMA **PLEASE COME BACK!"**

On a black coffin, a woman with long blond hair was in. Her cheek was white. Her skin was cold. White and cold, just like snow.

Layla Heartfilia, 39 years old.

Wife of Jude Heartfilia.

Mother of Lucy Heartfilia.

.

.

"May her soul rest in peace."

**.n.**

7 a.m.

"Father I'm hungry!"

10 a.m.

"Father?"

7 p.m.

"Father where are you? What is– a...scarf?"

9.30 a.m.

"FATHER WHERE ARE YOU!"

7.30 a.m.

"FATHER! FATHER! PLEASE COME BACK! I PROMISE I'LL BE A GOOD BOY FROM NOW ON! I PROMISE I WON'T BE SELFISH JUST PLEASE **COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

.  
pitter  
patter  
.

.

"Ne, Natsu, I can't sleep. I kept having this nightmare about Mama."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, but can I sleep here? I bring my blanket, I'll sleep on the floor."

Silence.

"Good night, Natsu."

.

.

_Good night._

PITTER~PATTER~PITTER~PATTER

.

Do you ever dreamed a little girl  
that smiling gleefully?

.

Let it burn, burn, burn.  
Blow the ashes to the sky  
and make a wish upon it.  
We are children no more.  
We need no fairy godmother.  
We need no santa claus.  
**_I_** need no fairy, nor a falling star.  
Because we are children no more.

.

"Ne, Natsu, my friend told me that I have to move on."

Silence.

"What does she mean by move on? What is it I need to _move on _from?"

Silence.

tick. tock. tick. tock.

"Should I do it..?"

"Heartfilia-san, the time is over."

A nod.

"Natsu... Should I...do it?"

_CREAK_

_BLAM_

.

.  
_don't_

pItter-pAtter

Do you ever dreamed about  
_me?  
_.

"I've never having that dream anymore, nightmare or our counter-self. What do you think?"

.

.

"Natsu, when will you wake up?"

_CREAK_

_BLAM_

.

.

.

.

_i don't know_

_i never know_

_i don't _want _to know_

_because I–_

.

Pitter – Patter – Pitter

_..yes I do.._

.

"Heartfilia-san! Heartfilia-san!"

A glance.

"What is it, Mika-san?"

A pant.

A sigh.

"Dragneel-san is–"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP_

_CREAK_

"N-Natsu..?"

A glance.

Pale skin. Messy hair. Straight lips. Blank gaze.

"Natsu you finally wake up!"

"..Heartfilia-san.."

"What is it, Mika-san?"

A cough from the doctor.

"Dragneel-san is.."

A frown.

"Who are you?"

.

.

_–might not remember who you are, Luce..._

_._

PITTER ¤ PATTER

* * *

A/N :

Maybe you are confused about the story line (I assume you are) so feel free to use your imagination. Or you can simply re-read it. I haven't write for a long time so this is the result..

Please _please _excuse for the grammar error because we're not a friend to begin with.

Drop a nice 'Hello how are you?' or a 'You're suck', I will read it happily either way. Review, favorite, and follow are appreciated. Thanks for reading, guys.

Oh and if any of you, by any chance, read my two other stories, I won't promise to you to update them around this time because I'm busy. Lame excuse I know but that's the fact and my school rarely give us holiday, hell.

Lunaroid signing out-


End file.
